mysterymenfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie
History Eddie is a construction worker who lives in Champion City and possesses above average shoveling skills. He married a woman named Lucille and together they had two sons named Butch and Roland and a daughter named Tracy. In 1987, he decided to put his shoveling skills to better use and, donning a costume, became the superhero known as The Shoveler. In 1999, He and his teammates, Mr. Furious and Blue Raja tried to prevent the robbery of a retirement center by the Red Eyes gang and their leader, Big Red. When they begin losing, Captain Amazing arrives and defeats the gang. After the fight, they meet a man who introduces himself as Dr. Heller. He tells the heroes that he could give them firepower and gives them his card. Mr. Furious informs the team that he witnessed the villain Casanova Frankenstein and his former psychiatrist, Dr. Anabel Leek, capture Captain Amazing. They attempt a rescue, but are quickly defeated by one of Casanova's gangs, the Disco Boys including Tony C. and their leader Tony P. In order to save him, they decide they need to recruit new members. They visit the home of a young boy who claims to have the power of invisibility, but only when no one is looking. He says he knows other heroes and while discussing how to recruit them, they meet an unpopular hero called The Spleen. Reluctant about The Spleen's participation, he eventually gives in and allows him to tag along. They decide to hold tryouts and convince Eddie to hold them at his house. The heroes that attended, but failed to make the team include the Waffler, Pencilhead and Son of Pencilhead, Squeegee Man, Powerwoman (several of them), PMS Avenger, Ballerinaman, Bullfighter and Radio Man among others. The final audition was that of a female hero called The Bowler. The Shoveler and most of his team are more than happy to allow The Bowler to join. Mr. Furious is reluctant, but he is overruled and The Bowler is allowed to join. The team attacks Casanova Frankenstein, but does little more than annoy him. Despite this they celebrate their victory. Casanova sends the Disco Boys to kill the new superheroes. They are saved by the hero, The Sphinx, who uses his power to slice the Disco Boys' guns in half with his mind. The Sphinx begins training the team to work better together. With Sphinx's help, Eddie designs a new costume. After Mr. Furious' falling out with the team, they decide they need to get better firepower. They go to Dr. Heller to acquire some of his non lethal weaponry. When Roy reconciles with the team, Eddie is the first to welcome him back. After completing their training, they attack Casanova Frankenstein's base in an attempt to rescue Captain Amazing, but Amazing is accidentally killed by Casanova's new weapon, the Psycho-frakulator. They realize they need to destroy the weapon. Mr. Furious acquires a defensive tank from his junkyard. They deal with several gangs in Casanova Frankenstein's mansion, including the Not-So-Goodie Mob, the Furriers, the Susies, the Frat Boys, the Suits (including their leader, Big Tobacco) and the Disco Boys. After Casanova Frankenstein is killed, the Shoveler assists in the destruction of the Psycho-frakulator. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Shoveling': The Shoveler possesses above average shoveling skills that, with the help of The Sphinx's training, translates into a decent form of Hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses * Egg Salad Sandwich: Loaded with cholesterol. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Electro-Nuclear Magnet': A powerful magnet invented by Dr. Heller and equipt to the Herkimer Battle Jitney. Transportation *'Herkimer Battle Jitney': A defensive armored tank Mr. Furious acquired from the junkyard where he worked. *'Station Wagon': In his civilian life, Eddie drives an average, light blue Rambler station wagon. He also used it as his team's means of transportation until they acquired the Herkimer Battle Jitney. Weapons *'Shovel': The Shoveler's signature weapon. *'Trowel': Used as an auxiliary weapon at the suggestion of The Sphinx. Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Men Category:Good characters